Lo que supone ser un héroe
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "La sangre encharcaba mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que la tristeza invadía mi cuerpo al completo. El aire se hacía pesado. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no había cometido ningún error." [ One-shot ] [ Pietro centric ] [ SPOILERS: Avengers, Age of Ultron ]


**N/A :** _Nana al habla ~ Es interesante que para lo que más encuentre inspiración a la hora de escribir mi primer fic "oficial" sea algo tan dramático como este tema...  
_ _Personalmente, no podían haberme destrozado más el corazón más que arrancándolo y tirándolo al suelo para pisotearlo._

 _¡Pero un corazón roto da para muchas ediciones!_

 _Espero que disfrutéis de esta versión de la muerte de Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, en la película de los Vengadores: Era de Ultrón.  
Por mi parte sólo decir que acabé llorando al terminar de escribirlo. Espero que esto no me pase con cada fic que escriba, porque sino vamos apañados._

 _Sería un placer recibir algún review ^^_

 _(Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a la MCU)_

* * *

Parecía que mi vida volvía a tener sentido. Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y en el momento en el que me encontraba. Mi país, Sokovia, estaba siendo atacado por una infinidad de robots automatizados, controlados por la fuente de energía de todos ellos: Ultrón.

Yo, Pietro Maximoff, junto a mi hermana Wanda, habíamos tomado junto a los Vengadores la labor de librar del mundo a aquel villano cibernético, y que sin embargo podía provocar el fin de la vida como la conocíamos. Había alzado la ciudad céntrica de Sokovia en el aire, dispuesto a transformarlo en una especie de... ¿meteorito que devastara el planeta entero?  
Parecía una locura, ¿verdad? Pero yo había visto suficientemente en esta vida, y de Ultrón, para creer que lo que decía y pretendía era en serio.

Aquella porción de tierra estaba siendo elevada en el aire con todos los civiles que se encontraban allí en aquel instante, incluidos nosotros... Los Vengadores. Nuestro principal objetivo era salvar a cuantos ciudadanos pudiéramos, mientras derribábamos a todos los clones de Ultrón que se ponían a nuestro paso. Por si acaso no os lo he comentado: soy terriblemente rápido. Lo único que veréis si paso a vuestro lado es una estela plateada que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz. El origen de mis poderes, como los de mi hermana gemela Wanda, son un misterio relacionado con experimentos y maquinaciones oscuras que no vienen al caso.

Ahí estaba yo, uno tras otro derribando clones de Ultrón, asegurándome de que aquella voz metálica y robótica no sonaba más con aquellas palabras de desdén, de odio a la tierra y supremacía de su propio ser. A los civiles no les daba tiempo a darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado a los transportes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para ser llevados a un lugar seguro. Entre mis repetidas y veloces carreras de un lado para otro, ejerciendo mi labor, veía a mis compañeros pelear en armonía conmigo, todos con un único propósito. Veía al Capitán América, dirigiendo la operación en tierra junto a la Viuda Negra; Iron Man, y Thor, complementando los refuerzos en el aire. Incluso Hawkeye, con su particular lentitud, agotaba su suministro de flechas destrozando los circuitos interiores de los pequeños Ultrón.

Pero sobre todo, la veía a ella. Wanda, mi hermana gemela. La principal razón de haber seguido adelante todos estos tras la destrucción de nuestro hogar... y de nuestra familia. Le sonreía con orgullo, y compartía miradas de complicidad con ella entre robot y robot. Tengo que reconocer que estaba maravillosa. Se movía con gracia, con valor y fortaleza al mismo tiempo. Ya no era la niña que se agarraba con fuerza a mi mano, cuando no podía dormir. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, una mujer que sabía lo que quería y tenía la garra suficiente para defenderlo. Yo por mi parte, me veía imprimado de su imponente espíritu, llegando a la certeza de que, si estábamos juntos, podíamos hacer cualquier cosa.

En medio de la batalla, sentí que algo no iba bien. Estaba agotado, no había corrido tanto ni con esa intensidad nunca antes. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: Hacía tiempo que no veía las flechas del halcón sobrevolar el cielo. Escruté hasta donde me llegaba la vista del improvisado terreno volador sobre el que estábamos, buscando al vengador arquero ... hasta que lo encontré.

Ultrón, desde un avión usurpado a S.H.I.E.L.D., lanzaba proyectiles a diestro y siniestro sobre la superficie en la que se encontraban. Los demás Vengadores conseguían sortear los impactos que el androide lanzaba sin piedad en contra de los que consideraba sus enemigos, pero el arquero no avanzaba, ¿por qué?  
Tenía a un niño en brazos, no podía correr con él para ponerse a tiempo a salvo; aquel insensato pretendía absorber el golpe con tal de proteger a aquel niño que estaba en mal lugar en peor momento. El avión de Ultrón se acercaba, y yo tenía que hacer algo.

Desentumecí mis músculos y empecé a correr, con más intensidad de la que había empleado hasta ahora, a pesar de mi cansancio. "Soy suficientemente rápido", me decía.  
Llegué a donde estaban Clint y el niño en medio segundo, y el otro medio lo utilizaría para llegar a un lugar alejado del peligro. Los primeros impactos contra el costado derecho de mi cuerpo apenas los sentí. "Soy suficientemente rápido". Detrás de aquel coche, sería un buen lugar donde dejar a ambos. Cerré los ojos. Mi espalda comenzó a arder, perforada por la munición descargada a discreción sobre la misma. "No me ocurrirá nada, ya casi estamos."

Volví a abrir los ojos para ver a Hawkeye y al niño detrás del coche que previamente había marcado como objetivo, a salvo. No pude sino sonreír. Así que eso significaba el ser un Vengador. Salvar gente y llevarte la satisfacción que produce el ser el artífice, de forma desinteresada. Me empezaba a faltar el aire; mis pulmones también habían sido perforados, junto a mis brazos y piernas.  
¿Pero sabéis? Mi sentido del humor estaba intacto.

\- ¿No lo has visto... venir?

Estaba satisfecho. Había cumplido con mi trabajo. Wanda, estarías orgullosa de mí. Mi cuerpo no podía mantenerse más en pie, por lo que caí, desplomado sobre el asfalto.

Yo, Pietro Maximoff, alguien que siempre había vivido huyendo, y sin ningún interés más que mantenerme vivo para proteger a mi hermana y encontrar un lugar para los dos, veía venir el fin de mi vida sin remordimientos. Nunca supuse que en mi interior se escondía el valor para hacer este tipo de actos desinteresados. Apenas sentía mis órganos destrozados.

Aquella paz que inundaba mi mente y todo mi ser en aquel momento sólo se vio interrumpida por la imagen de Wanda.

Estoy seguro de que su grito de dolor se oyó hasta el último confín de este injusto mundo. Mi alma se partió en dos, de una forma tan material, que literalmente noté cómo si parte de mí estaba siendo arrancada, separada por la gruesa e imperecedera barrera que separaba la vida de la muerte.

"Wanda, perdóname. Soy tan impulsivo como siempre, ¿lo ves?"

No volvería a ver su sonrisa. Ni oír sus quejas cuando hacía algo mal. La sangre encharcaba mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que la tristeza invadía mi cuerpo al completo. El aire se hacía pesado. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no había cometido ningún error.

Wanda, sé que nunca podrás perdonarme. Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Lo hice por ti, por mí.  
Te mereces vivir el tiempo que te queda, aunque eso suponga mi marcha para siempre.

He llegado hasta aquí por un motivo, y si mi camino no llega más lejos, al menos sé que mi existencia se desvanece habiendo descubierto...

... lo que supone ser un héroe.

* * *

 _Y... corten. ¿Me oís llorar? ¿ME OÍS?_

 _Hasta la próxima ~_

 _Nana._


End file.
